


Jasper Returns

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Corruption, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Face Punching, Feelings, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gem Fusion, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Jasper Adjusts to Life on Earth, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Mutation, Peridot Helps, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Relationship(s), Spoilers, Talking, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, jasper uncorrupted, recovering from trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: Jasper becomes uncorrupted and learns the truth about Rose Quartz. We get a look into her mind as she recovers from her corruption and interacts with the crystal gems, learning about them and about things she never knew. Make sure you watch the episode "A Single Pale Rose" before reading.





	1. Chapter 1

Jasper was floating through nothing. She wasn't fully aware of what was happening. All she remembered was facing Rose Quartz and that Amethyst, then she had felt something awful, a feeling of losing herself, then heat, a heat so intense that it made her emergence in the kindergarten feel like a flickering candle. The heat had consumed her, driven her crazy, made her wild, then there was another pain, then nothing. In nothing she remained, lingering, caught between existence and inexistence. She didn't know what had happened, but she knew one thing. She needed to reform. 

Time passed oddly, perhaps it was no time at all. She wanted to reform, but she couldn't. She stayed like that for she didn’t know how long, then something changed, she could reform. She leapt at the opportunity, struggling to find her form. She knew how she was supposed to be, but there was something that stopped her from forming that way. She emerged as light and struggled to form correctly, unable to find herself. She made legs, a body, a head, then she saw them. She struggled at first to remember who they were, her memory fuzzy like one of the snowstorms she had waded through in the past. Whenever she tried to think of names it hurt. 

Finally she remembered them, the Crystal Gems, and their leader. Rose Quartz. The very name filled her with rage and she instinctually tried to form her weapon, but it wouldn't come. Instead she raised a limb of still forming light, intending to destroy this person, though she couldn't remember why she needed to. She brought it down but was stopped by a shield. She raised it again to attack, but then something strange happened. 

The enemy touched her gem and her hand glowed with a light that felt… good, fulfilling. Jasper paused and sat down as the ease took over her, something was happening. The awful feeling that seemed to fill her form slowly left, as if the touch of the other made it retreat. As the feeling disappeared so too did the fog over her mind. Her thoughts became clear and she remembered everything again. 

She had lost her diamond, spent years in service to another, then an opportunity came and she returned to earth. She captured Rose but then Rose escaped, she fought a fusion, and then they crashed, then Lapis. Malachite. Then it was just her, then rejection, then her plan, then fusion, then… The last thought made her nauseous, an odd thing for a being without a stomach. She fell forward onto all fours and took deep fulfilling breaths. 

She wasn't sure what had really happened but she felt weak. She looked up to try and grasp her surroundings but her eyes froze when they fell on Rose Quartz standing before her. If she had a heart it would have stopped beating. She stared at her, thoughts reeling through her head. What on earth was happening?

Rose raised a hand towards her. “Jasper, are you okay?”

Jasper managed to jump back away from that hand but all her strength left her as she did and she fell onto her behind, taking quick desperate breaths. She needed answers, and she needed them now. “What are you doing? Where am I? What happened to me?!” She looked around, now able to fully take in her surroundings. She was in some sort of room with bubbled gems. Was Rose Quartz going to harvest her? She wasn't going to go down without a fight if that was the case. 

Rose looked over at the door. “Okay! You can come in now!” The door opened and the other Crystal Gems came in, walking slowly to fill the room. Even that traitorous Peridot was with them. And oddly enough so was a small human.

Jasper scowled at them all then looked back at Rose. “Answer me you traitor!” 

Rose jumped and looked at Jasper again. She sighed and sat down. “I'm sorry to do this to you, but I thought that you deserved to know. Maybe… maybe things could even turn out alright.” 

Jasper clenched her fist and leaned forward. “Alright? Alright?!” She couldn't believe this! “You shattered my diamond! I should destroy you!” She started to move forward but then noticed the other gems summoning their weapons and stepping forward. If they attacked she would do everything she could to hurt Rose before they took her down. The gems stopped however when Rose raised a hand. 

“It's okay guys. I've got this.” Rose took a deep breath. “Jasper, what do you remember about Pink Diamond?” 

Jasper scowled. “You killed her! She was beautiful! Powerful! Perfect! And you destroyed her!” She tried to summon her weapon but only ended up falling down and grabbing her head in pain. 

Rose moved close and knelt over her. “Jasper!” 

She looked up at her and growled. “You…” She groaned. “What do you want from me?” She thought this was some sick game, Rose torturing her for amusement. 

“I want you to be cured. Jasper you were corrupted.” Rose told her. 

Jasper's eyes went wide as she remembered that feeling of agony spreading across her body, shouting at Rose, then her final proclamation before she lost herself. She took an unsettling breath. “I, I…” She looked at her hand, it looked normal, her arm, her shoulder. This was her body, no blue spots or odd horns. “But then how am I here?” It didn't make sense. There was no cure for corruption. 

Rose smiled. “I healed you. I figured it out a little while ago, but it's not perfect. I'm not sure it will last, or how fixed you are.” 

Jasper looked at her. “How could you cure me? And more importantly why? I'm your enemy.” It didn’t make sense. 

Rose shook her head. “I wanted to cure you. I need you to know something, and… and I hope you understand.” She stood and offered a hand out to Jasper. 

Jasper hesitantly took that hand. She would act trusting for now, but when the chance came to get rid of Rose Quartz, she would take it. She was pulled up to a sitting position, then the Pearl came over. Rose smiled at her. 

“No matter what happens or where we go I need you to stay with me.” Rose said to Jasper before nodding to Pearl. 

Pearl looked at Jasper then back to Rose. “Are you sure about this?” 

Rose nodded and the Pearl extended a hand out. She lifted both of them and pulled them into her gem. Jasper looked around, incredibly confused. She was inside of a Pearl's storage area. It was filled with walls of objects and another Pearl just like the one outside. 

That Pearl walked over and looked at them. “Steven _and_ Jasper? What do I file you under?” 

Rose shook her head. “We aren’t here to be filed, we need to go to the other Pearls.” 

The Pearl sighed. “Very well, but it's going to be a bit crowded.” She pulled them into her gem. They landed on a beach. The sound of sobbing came from behind a nearby rock shaped like a hand. Jasper found herself able to stand now, her strength returning. 

She pulled her hand from Rose's. “What is this? How are we inside of that Pearl?” 

Rose held up a hand. “Just wait, we’re only a little distance away.” She gestured for Jasper to follow her as she went towards the sobbing. Jasper considered shattering her now, but she had no idea how she was going to get out if she did. This was so strange. She followed Rose and found the Pearl again, but in a different outfit. 

The Pearl was the source of the sobbing. “I'm losing everything! Why? Why would she do this to me?” 

Rose touched Pearl's shoulder. “Everything is going to be okay, but you need to let us go in deeper.” 

The Pearl looked at both of them. “Very well, but please be careful, I don’t want to lose you too.” 

This was all very confusing and unsettling. The pearl pulled Jasper and Rose into her gem and this time they landed on the remains of a battlefield. Jasper immediately recognized it. This was were the Crystal Gems had made their final stand against Homeworld. This was where Jasper had last seen Earth before the call for retreat.

Jasper didn’t understand why the diamonds had called for a retreat at the time. It wasn’t until later that she heard that the diamonds had used a weapon to wipe out the gems on earth, except it didn't work. Rose Quartz was still here. Jasper looked at Rose. “How much further?” 

Rose looked at her. “Two more, but the next one…” She seemed to consider something. “Jasper, I need you to stay focused. The truth won't be easy for you to see, but you need to.” 

Jasper clenched a fist. “I'm wondering if I should just shatter you now and be done with it. But something is telling me that this is important.” She stepped towards the Pearl. “Let's get this over with.” They were pulled deeper and Jasper was faced with the worst moment of her life. 

She watched as Rose Quartz cut down Pink Diamond. She reached a hand out, hoping to the diamonds that she could change it this time, but it was too late. Rage filled her and she began to turn towards Rose, but then something strange caught her eye. The gem who had attacked her diamond, it wasn't Rose Quartz. She froze there, staring at the pale gem on the imposter’s forehead, at her blue eyes. She walked to them and was pulled in deeper. Rose followed. 

They landed in her palanquin this time. There was some sort of conversation going on that Jasper could barely hear. She moved towards the sound and passed around the throne in the center to see Rose Quartz speaking with the Pearl. She stopped and listened. This had to be it, the answer she was waiting for. 

They spoke of freedom, of living on earth together. Then Rose said something strange about shattering herself. She began to glow a moment later, changing her shape, growing larger. Rotating her gem? She recognized the shape but, no, it couldn't be. Rose stopped shifting and Jasper's Diamond, Pink Diamond, now stood where Rose had stood. 

Jasper put a hand over her mouth and backed up until her back hit the throne. She sank down, trying to process this. It couldn't be true could it? Pink Diamond couldn't be Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion, the greatest threat to homeworld, the reason Jasper existed… Jasper watched her diamond walk past, then watched as she commanded her Pearl to never speak of this, then the Pearl looked at her. 

“I'm sorry you had to find out like this.” The Pearl turned back and changed into Rose Quartz. 

The real Rose walked over to her. “Jasper?” 

Jasper looked at her, tears she didn't even realize she was crying were streaming down her face. She wiped them away. “Get me out of here.” Rose nodded and they left, watching events unfold as they left Pearl's gem and emerged once more into the room of bubbled gems. 

Rose and she knelt opposite of each other. Jasper looked up at the room, taking in each gem's faces. “Is it true?” She needed someone to tell her, needed some sort of conformation, some proof that what she had just seen was true. 

Everyone in the room nodded. Peridot walked forward. “I didn't believe it at first either, but then I studied and researched. I can say without a doubt that there’s no other answer.” 

Jasper looked down at Rose. “Why did you do it?” 

Rose stood up. “I don't know.”

Jasper wanted to shout at her, hit her, make her explain, but all she managed was a choked response. “Explain.” 

Rose took a deep breath. “I'm not Rose Quartz, or Pink Diamond. I'm Steven, Steven Universe. I'm half gem, and I'm half human. I know how it sounds but it's true.” 

Jasper looked him over more carefully now, noticing things about him she hadn't before. “You look like her, just a bit.” She needed time to process all of this. “I need to think. Take me outside.” She wanted out of this room, wanted to be somewhere she could move around, maybe even hit something. 

They led her out of the temple, through some sort of dwelling, and out to a beach. Her eye was immediately drawn to the ocean and she was reminded of her time as Malachite. She looked away and walked down the stairs to the beach. Once there she sat down facing the inside of the beach and began to think. 

If she believed this, and if Rose Quartz really was Pink Diamond, then what did that make her? A pawn in some game? A soldier fighting against her general? No, she was a fool. She stood and began to pace. The gems were talking about something, probably talking about what to do with her. She didn't care, they could do what they wanted, but no matter what she wasn't going back in a bubble. 

She moved a little faster, running around now. She felt a lot better physically than she had been after she was unbubbled, but she still didn't feel like she was at 100%. She stopped and laid down on the sand, taking deep fulfilling breaths. The sun felt good on her form. She laid there and rested, trying to decide what she should do. 

After thinking for a while a shadow fell over her face. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Peridot standing over her. “Are you alright?” 

That was all it took for Jasper to snap. She chuckled. “Alright? Alright?!” She threw her arms up. “Everything I believed is a lie! Pink Diamond! Rose Quartz!” She found herself crying again. “I was made for her, I was made to fight her. What am I supposed to do now?!” She covered her eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears. 

Peridot put a hand on her arm and sat down beside her. “Jasper, it's going to be okay.” 

Jasper growled and sat up, looking at Peridot. “How would you know?!” 

Peridot flinched but regained her resolve quickly and took a deep breath. “Because I went through this too.” 

Jasper tilted her head. She didn't really believe her but she would allow her to talk, maybe it would help to get her mind off of things. “What do you mean?” 

“After the Crystal Gems captured me they showed me things about earth, things I had never realized before. I found that I liked it here. It's nice, comforting…” she seemed to get distracted for a moment before continuing. “Anyways we were facing a problem at the time and had to go to the moon base to find a solution. We were cooperating out of a mutual desire to survive you understand. Anyways while there I took the diamond communication box and brought it back here.” 

“I used the box to call my diamond. Yellow Diamond. She took my call and I tried to convince her to spare the earth. But she was unreasonable, wanting only to destroy it. I called her a clod, and she tried to blow me up…” 

Jasper put a hand over her mouth in surprise. She had been made a part of Yellow Diamond's court after Pink's supposed death. She couldn't imagine anyone actually talking back to her much less calling her a name. “You're lucky to be alive.” 

Peridot chuckled but soon adopted a more remorseful expression. “After that I wasn't sure what I was. A peridot who betrayed her purpose? ‘Maybe I deserve to be shattered’, I thought.” She smiled. “But now I know better. The diamonds, they aren't perfect, they can't even see the beauty in a place like this.” She cleared her throat. “Forgive me, none of them can see it, except for Pink Diamond.” 

Jasper was able to follow what the other was saying. It was traitorous and odd but she could follow it. She waited for her to go on, curious about what she had learned.

“Pink Diamond saw the worth in this planet, the beauty in it. She wanted to save it. But she didn't know how to. She thought faking her own death would do it…” Peridot looked at Jasper. “I don't know what it must have been like for you to lose your diamond, but I know that she would want you to stand tall and smile. She would be proud that her planet could make such a perfect quartz.” 

Jasper blushed and smiled despite herself. She grabbed at the sand and lifted a bit in her hand, letting it seep out between her fingers. “I think I'm ready to talk to her. Rose, Steven, Pink. Whoever she is.” 

Peridot smiled and nodded. “I'll go tell him.” She walked away and spoke with Rose, or was it Steven? It wasn't long before the two of them walked over. 

Steven moved forward. “Peridot said you're ready to talk?” 

Jasper nodded. “Yes…” She was still unsure about this. “I need you to be honest with me. Right now I'm not sure what to believe.” She looked at Rose who nodded in agreement. “Alright, now tell me the truth. Are you Pink Diamond?” 

Steven shook his head. “No, I'm Steven. My mom was Pink Diamond.” 

“I don't understand. What is a mom?” Jasper was very confused by this. 

Peridot cleared her throat. “Allow me Steven.” She raised a finger. “As you may have observed on other planets organic beings sire offspring, often by mating with other members of their own species. On earth the humans call their female parents ‘Mom' as a familiar term.” 

Jasper's eyes widened in understanding. “Pink Diamond gave birth to you?” 

Steven nodded. “Yes? I think so. It's kind of hard to explain. You should really talk to my dad about it.” 

Peridot sighed. “Pink Diamond was able to merge her gem with her offspring and take on this new form. However while Steven does possess her powers he does not possess her memories. Believe me, I've tried to get them to come out.” 

Jasper scratched her head. “This is complicated.” 

Steven chuckled. “How do you think I feel?” 

Jasper frowned at him. “So you don't know what she did?” 

Steven shook his head. “Not completely. I get bits and pieces like she's trying to talk to me, but that's all.” 

Jasper stood and walked away. She began to pace, trying to decide what she wanted to do now. What was she supposed to do in this situation anyways? She finally walked back over and sat down opposite Steven. “How did you heal me?” 

Steven smiled. “The corruption ray that the diamonds launched at the earth was what they used to end the war. It was something they could do, but it took all three of them to corrupt every gem on earth. I figured out that I have the same power.” She looked at her hand. “I wanted to use it to heal you. I thought considering how you weren't completely corrupted, maybe it could work.” She smiled. “I'm glad it did.” 

Jasper blushed and looked away. “It must have taken a lot out of you?” It seemed like something that would take a lot of power. Considering how weak the other looked she was surprised he wasn’t exhausted.

Steven nodded. “I'm still getting used to it. But I knew I couldn't just leave you in that bubble when there was a chance I could help you.” 

Jasper looked at him and was reminded of her diamond. “I met Pink once, a long time ago after I emerged. You remind me of her.” She chuckled and felt tears come to her eyes again. She covered her eyes and tried to calm herself. 

Peridot touched her arm. “Jasper…” She sounded worried. 

Jasper glanced at her. “I…” She wiped her eyes. “I'm sorry.” 

“Jasper, it's okay to cry. You've been through a lot, more than any gem.” Steven said. 

Jasper looked at him. “My diamond.” She covered her mouth. “I mean…” She bit her lip. “Dammit.” She stood. “I want to know everything. Everything you or anybody can tell me.” 

Peridot held a hand up. “Jasper, take it slow, we need to be sure you're okay. We shouldn't take any risks of your corruption coming back until we're sure it's gone.” 

Jasper wanted to growl at her and tell her off but she stopped herself. “Alright. What did you have in mind?” She figured if there was anybody she could trust right now it was Peridot. 

-

They arrived at the spring in a flash of light from the warp pad. Jasper slowly walked forward and looked around at the place. It was beautiful, except for the giant statue of Rose Quartz in the center of the fountain. “What is this place?” 

Pearl moved forward. “It's Rose Quartz’, I mean Pink Diamond's healing fountain. It produces water that will heal any damage to a gem.” 

Peridot moved forward. “Yes, you must see the brilliance of this! You can stay here and soak in the water, ensuring that you will be completely and totally healed.” 

Jasper looked at the group before walking forward and moving down the stairs to the edge of the fountain. She knelt down and carefully lifted some of the water from it in the palm of her hand. It left her hand with an almost tingly calming sensation. “Strange.” 

Steven walked up beside her. “Are you okay?” 

Jasper was getting tired of that question now. “I'm thinking.” She sat down and carefully put her feet into the water, phasing off her boots so she could move her toes around freely. She closed her eyes and relaxed. “It feels good.” 

“I'm glad.” Steven said. “Jasper… Can I ask you something?” 

Jasper glanced at him. “I don't have to answer it?” 

Steven shook his head. “Not if you don't want to.” 

She waved her hand. “Ask away.” She probably wasn’t going answer, but she was curious about what he would want to ask her. 

“What was my mom like?” Steven asked, looking at Jasper. “I never met her, and I want to know what kind of a person she was.”

Jasper looked at Steven and opened her mouth to say something before closing it. What was she supposed to say to that? Was she supposed to describe the good parts? The bad? 

Jasper looked away, finally deciding on something to say. “Which one?” 

Steven sighed. “Let's start with Pink Diamond.” 

Jasper chuckled. “She was perfect, and a little… odd.” It felt strange to be talking about her diamond like this. “I was only around for her during the end of her reign. My kindergarten was made to deal with the demands of the war. I emerged during a conflict in the kindergarten itself, and fought the enemy alongside other gems of my class. After that I was sent out to fight on the battlefield. After many battles I was brought to my diamond to receive commendations for my prowess. I was in her presence only for a short time but it was the greatest moment of my life.” 

Jasper smiled. “She was amazing, taller and stronger than any other gem. When I first saw her I felt like I was in the presence of something great. Then I actually met her. She was nice, friendly. She thanked me for helping her, then she complimented me for my abilities. Then she made me into a guard for her court. It was the greatest honor I was ever given.” 

She wiped away a few stray tears, her smile disappearing. “I was there, when it happened. I blamed myself. Somehow I had let the leader of the rebels slip past me and kill my diamond.” She took a deep breath to calm herself. 

“I suppose there was never any reason to blame myself. It was all planned, nothing I could do would have stopped it.” 

Steven touched her hand. She pulled it away and looked at him in confusion. 

Steven flinched. “I'm sorry.” He put his hand on his lap. “My mom loved earth, she wanted to live here, and she thought that the best way to stop the war would be to fake her death.” 

“She honestly thought it would work.” Pearl stated, moving closer. “I realize now how young and naïve we were. We thought the diamonds didn't care for Pink, that they only gave her a colony to keep her busy so she wouldn't bother them. But they loved her more than she ever realized.” Pearl sat down. “I'm so, so, so very sorry for what we did to you.” 

Jasper frowned at her. “You were just being loyal to your diamond. That's what I was doing too…” 

Pearl sighed. “I know if Pink had known, if I had known, we never would have done it.” 

“But you did. We can't take back the past.” Jasper stated. “After she was gone I pushed myself to become a better fighter. I joined the battle and fought her forces. I crushed gems in my hands and did everything I could to learn about Rose Quartz, obsessing over her, plotting what I would do to her once I had her in my grasp.” 

Jasper looked at her reflection in the pool then at Steven's. “Rose Quartz was amazing. She took on the brute of homeworld's might and she fought them back.” She chuckled. “I really did respect her, she was an impressive strategist and a powerful fighter. I was so disappointed when homeworld gave the order to retreat. I thought we had given up, but the diamond's had a contingency plan.” 

Pearl looked away. “We thought we had won, until the blinding light filled the sky.” She covered her mouth as she began to sob. After a few moments she recovered enough to speak again. “Rose saved Garnet and I, but that was it.” 

Jasper looked at Pearl. “I wish things had been different, maybe we could have been friends instead of enemies.” She shook her head. “But what good are wishes now?” 

Pearl looked at her. “We can be friends.” 

Jasper looked at her. “Do you really believe that?” 

“I do.” Steven said. 

Jasper looked from one of them to the other. They were so positive, it was almost sickening. She scooted forward and fell into the pool, completely submerging and swimming around. She just had to get out of that conversation. 

The water was comforting and warm. Jasper thought of her time as Malachite. She had never felt so powerful before. For months after she and Lapis had unfused she had travelled through the ocean, trying to remember that power, to get some sense of it again. She thought that if she could fuse with Lapis again it would make her happy, but it hadn't worked. So she made an army of gem abominations to fight Rose Quartz, thinking if she had more allies it would make her stronger. But that had failed. 

Jasper swam back up, breaking the surface of the water. She pulled herself up over the edge on the opposite side from where she had started. She laid down there and looked up at the sky. It didn't take long for somebody else to come over to her. This time it was another human, one with braided hair who was carrying Rose's sword. This human sat down beside Jasper. “Hello, I'm Connie.” 

Jasper turned her head to look at this human. “I've seen you before. You fused with Steven…” That was disgusting. She sat up. “What is your stake in this?” She didn't understand why this human was even here. 

“I’m Steven's friend. I’m here because he wanted me here. I wanted to help him to protect the earth. So I had Pearl train me in sword fighting, now I'm a crystal gem.” 

Jasper just watched her. “A human warrior?” She chuckled softly. She had faced humans before, they were weak, easily falling before a gem's might. “Aren't you a little small?” 

Connie smiled. “Size doesn't make a warrior, strength does.” 

Jasper was surprised by this one's tenacity. She sounded strong. Jasper slowly rose to her feet. “I was born strong, powerful, a perfect warrior.” She clenched her fist. “What strength do you have?” 

Connie stood, puffing out her chest proudly. “Strength enough to face anything.” 

Jasper took a breath then summoned her weapon, feeling a slight twinge of pain as she did so. “You have me intrigued.” She turned and walked away then turned back. “Show me your strength.” 

Connie drew her sword and took a position with a wide stance and low body. She looked like a warrior, but looks weren't everything. Jasper tucked into a ball and threw herself at Connie, intending to put this little girl in her place. 

Connie raised her sword and caught the front of Jasper's helmet on its edge. Jasper was pulled from her spin, the momentum of her body stopped by this little girl and her sword. Jasper stared at the sword in surprise and jumped back as the girl swept out the blade towards her. She stood up and moved forward, rushing her this time and slamming her head down towards the human. 

This time Connie dodged by sliding between her legs and raising the sword, holding it near Jasper's neck. Jasper looked over her shoulder at Connie and then turned. She nodded. “You do have skill.” 

Connie slowly lowered her blade. She was still wary of any further attacks though. Good. 

Jasper dismissed her weapon and sat down. “You say the Pearl taught you how to do that?” 

Connie put her sword away and nodded. “Yeah, we spent weeks training.” 

Jasper was puzzled by how a Pearl could even learn how to fight. She had heard the tale of the renegade Pearl who had joined Rose Quartz but it sounded ridiculous. But now, considering what she was learning, anything seemed possible. “You should be proud.” 

Connie smiled. “I am.” 

Amethyst’s voice rang out from behind Jasper. “Yo, you two having a scrap?” 

Jasper looked at her and scowled. “I was just seeing how strong your human warrior was.” 

Amethyst smiled. “Connie's pretty great. “ She sat by the human. “Homeworld better hope she never takes the fight to them.” 

Connie giggled. “Amethyst I'm not strong enough to take in homeworld.” 

“You totally are though! They'd be all like ‘what's that human gonna do?’ then Connie would be all ‘shing! Shang! Slash!’” she made movements like she was wielding a sword, “and they'd all be poofed.” 

Connie giggled. “Thank you for your vote of confidence.” 

“Anytime broskee.” She made a sign like a salute then looked at Jasper. “You feeling any better?” 

Jasper just looked at her and scowled. “What do you care?” 

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “I'm just making sure you aren't gonna sprout horns or anything again. Last time you got beat you went all psycho.” 

Jasper growled. “Beat? You didn't beat me. That fusion of you and Rose did. You were too weak to do it by yourself.” 

Amethyst frowned. “Yeah, and I accept that you're stronger than me, doesn't mean I'm not still worried.” 

Jasper was taken aback by that. “Worried about me? Why? I'm your enemy aren't I?!” It didn’t make sense, how could this gem, this Amethyst in particular be worried, possibly even care about her after what she had done to her? 

Amethyst frowned. “No, you aren't.” 

Jasper was surprised. Maybe the other had lost her mind since they had last fought because she was acting like she actually cared about Jasper. “You're crazy.” Jasper stood and walked away, staring at the ground as she let her thoughts wander. 

She stopped when a pair of feet came into view. She looked up to see Garnet standing before her. This was one thing she definitely wasn't looking forward to. 

“How do you feel?” Garnet asked, her voice steady. 

Jasper frowned. “What do you care?” 

Garnet walked forward. “I care because Steven does, because he wants you to heal, because he thinks you deserve a chance.” 

Jasper looked her over. “And what about you?” 

Garnet stopped about a foot from Jasper. “I know that you're confused and vulnerable, you think things couldn't get worse, you want to fight us all and run as far away as you can.” She leaned in. “You need to calm down.” 

Jasper growled. “How would you know what I need?!” 

“Because I didn't know that Rose was Pink Diamond either.” Her voice contained some measure of pain behind it. 

Now that made Jasper pause. Pink diamond hadn't even told her own allies who she really was? Then how did she command so many and with such respect? Jasper didn't understand. 

Garnet touched Jasper’s shoulder. “It's difficult, and it hurts, but with time you will be able to move past this.” She walked past her. 

Jasper glanced at her and then took a deep breath. She needed someone to talk to, someone she hadn't fought at one point or another. She spotted Peridot sitting on a rock with some form of electronic screen in her hands. She made her way over to her and sat down beside her. 

Peridot looked up at her. “Hello?” She hadn't been expecting this it seemed. 

“Hi… what is that?” She gestured to the screen.

“This is an electronic viewing screen. It is a computer capable of performing numerous functions with ease.” She showed it off to Jasper. 

“Did you make this?” She didn't want to touch it for fear of breaking it. 

“No, the humans did. They have created numerous technological devices just like this one.” 

Jasper nodded. “Peridot, how do you cope?” 

Peridot looked at her. “Cope?” 

Jasper nodded. “Yes, with life here. It's such a wild and dangerous place. I was lucky to leave this planet alive the first time, I was glad to see it gone honestly.” The other had said that she had seen good things about this place, but she just couldn’t. She thought that if perhaps she could understand what Peridot saw it would help her. 

Peridot smiled. “I just look for things that I like about it, the colors of the sky, the plants and animals, those kinds of things.” 

Jasper looked down. “I don't know if I'll ever be able to do that.” 

Peridot touched her arm. “When I was struggling to understand Steven taught me a song to help me.” 

Jasper frowned. “I don't like singing.” 

Peridot pulled her hand back. “Oh…” She didn’t give up though and opted to pat Jasper’s back. “It’s okay. There's lots of things to like about earth, and if there's anything you don't understand you can always talk to me about it.” 

Jasper looked at her and nodded. “Thank you.” 

Peridot stood up. “Are you feeling better?” 

Jasper nodded. “A little, but I'm still slow.” 

Peridot touched her arm. “Why don't we go and take a dip in the spring? It'll help you to heal and allow me to take more notes.” 

Jasper nodded and got up, heading back towards the spring. On the way Pearl walked up to her. “Steven and the others are heading back to the temple. I have chosen to stay behind and ensure your safety as well as to answer any questions you may have.” 

Jasper nodded. “We'll talk later.” She walked past the Pearl and came to the edge of the spring. She sat down, putting her feet in the water and relaxing, looking over at Peridot as she sat with her. 

Jasper took a deep breath. She would need time, time to make sure this was right, to be sure it was what she wanted. At the very least she had someone who would make it easier. She closed her eyes and sank into the spring, relaxing as she felt the healing waters wash over her body. She opened her eyes and saw that Peridot had joined her in the water and was observing her carefully. Jasper almost felt like blushing, but she knew the other wasn't like that. 

Jasper swam back up and laid on her back, floating in the gentle embrace of the water. Perhaps she could grow to like it here, all she needed was time. And for a gem time was something that she would never be short on.


	2. Peridot and Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is adjusting to life on earth, and addressing some feelings she has for Peridot by talking to her.

Jasper attacked Garnet viciously, delivering blow after blow and taking the brunt of her counterattack. They kept exchanging blows until Garnet finally pushed Jasper back enough to get some breathing room and Amethyst jumped up, slinging her whip around Jasper's arm and rolling into a ball which rammed right into Jasper’s chest. Jasper reeled back, regaining her stance in time to dodge a laser which Pearl shot from the tip of her spear. As Jasper dodged she was met by Stevonnie who delivered, one, two three, slices with her sword that just barely missed Jasper as she dodged. 

Jasper jumped back to regain some footing and growled. She began to feel some of the latent corruption which still lingered in her gem but she was quick to calm it, keeping herself from becoming lost in it. She did allow just a bit of it out, making her stronger and faster and causing a couple of blue spots to sprout up, but not in noticeable places.

She rolled into a ball and charged at her closest foe, Stevonnie. Stevonnie used their shield and managed to slow her but she still slid back a good ways in the sand, struggling to hold her defense. 

Jasper came out of her ball and raised a hand to strike but before she could Amethyst’s whip wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back while she was off-balance. Jasper managed to roll as she fell and came up on her feet. She turned around in time to see the crystal gems surrounding her. She mentally cursed herself, she was getting sloppy, and she shouldn't have let them do this. She took a few breaths and raised a hand. “Alright, alright, you've got me.” She smiled at the group. The little bit of corruption she had let out went away, going back deep within her gem until she was ready to use it again. 

The others dropped their guard and put their weapons away. Amethyst was the first to run over to Jasper. “Hey Jasp, are you okay? I thought I saw a bit of blue there for a second.”

Jasper mentally cursed herself again. She hadn't told most of the gems about the lingering corruption, she knew they would just see it as some problem that needed fixing. She shook her head. “No, I'm not okay. I lost to runts like you.” She rustled Amethyst's hair, smiling at the quartz. 

Amethyst pouted. “Hey!” She moved away. “Don't mess up my do.” She smiled. 

Jasper shrugged. “Sorry, I'll be more careful.” She joked. She liked having fun with Amethyst. She couldn't believe that she had actually tried to shatter her once.

Jasper's eye was drawn to a sudden burst of light. She looked over in time to see Steven and Connie unfuse. She smiled at them. “You two are getting better.” 

They both said thanks at the same time. Garnet and Pearl walked over to Jasper. 

“You seemed to be taking it easy on us.” Garnet said, folding her arms.

“I was.” Jasper countered. “Unless you'd like me to fight like I'm trying to kill you?” 

Garnet pushed out her lower lip and made a sound that Jasper knew as one of annoyance. Jasper mimicked her, folding her own arms and frowning, staring at the other.

Pearl grabbed Garnet's arm. “Why don't we go? It's getting close to dinner time.” Pearl had been acting as a mediator recently, trying to decrease the tension between the two large gems whenever it arose. She was good at it. 

Garnet nodded and walked away with Pearl. Despite the months of working together and living near each other Garnet still proved to be cold to Jasper, so Jasper had decided to be just as cold in return. 

Steven walked over. “Do you want to join us for dinner Jasper?”

“You know I don't eat.” Jasper had tried it before but found it was… uncomfortable. 

Steven nodded. “I know, But I figured you might like the company.” 

Jasper understood his intentions, but she wasn't in the mood for it tonight. “Thank you, but I have my own company.” She looked towards the lighthouse and the smaller building attached to it. “Speaking of I better go see how she's doing.” 

Steven nodded. “Alright. Maybe next time?” 

“Maybe.” Jasper smiled. “I'll see you later Steven.” With that she leapt off, jumping towards the cliff. She ran up the sloping side once she landed but slowed down as she came closer to the top. Once she reached the peak she saw the lighthouse, the building she called her home, and Peridot tending to the garden as Pumpkin ran around, playing.

Jasper slowly walked towards her, waiting for Peridot to see her. When Peridot did she waved at her and started towards her. Jasper moved a little faster, happy to see Peridot though she wouldn't admit it outright. She stopped once she was within a few feet of the smaller gem. “Hey.” 

Peridot smiled up at her. “Greetings. How was your training?” 

Jasper cleared her throat. “It was good. How is the um, garden?” 

“Coming along well. I knew it was a good idea to keep that tractor together.” Pumpkin ran over and jumped up into Peridot's arms. “Pumpkin's been helping me as well.” 

Pumpkin barked happily and made happy noises as Peridot petted her. Jasper looked at the dog with just a touch of jealousy. “Good. Are you ready to start movie night?” 

Peridot nodded. “Almost, go on in, I'm just about finished.” She went back to the garden. 

Jasper watched her go before walking into the building next to the lighthouse, a little shotgun house with a couple of rooms. It had taken a bit to get used to it but now she liked it and considered it her home. Jasper went to the main room and turned on the television, letting it hum to life. Peridot had already laid out a couple of films on the little coffee table in front of the couch. 

Jasper sat and looked at the film selections. There was Camp Pining Hearts, of course, a movie about a man with some sort of boomerang blade, and some horror film that Sadie had leant them. Jasper was beginning to like these evenings, just her and Peridot enjoying Earth drama and spending time together. Jasper’s mind started to wander as she pondered over her options. She needed to tell Peridot about what had happened during the training. That's why she was living with her, so she would have someone to talk to and share things with. As she thought over how to talk to her Peridot walked into the building.

“Pumpkin is spending the night in the garden so it's just us. Have you chosen a feature for the evening?” Peridot asked as she came over to Jasper. 

Jasper looked at her. “Not yet… Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about first.” She had been pondering how best to tell her, but she knew that she just had to be honest, besides she trusted Peridot. 

Peridot sat beside her and picked up the films, looking at each of them and considering. “Oh? What would that be?” 

“Well it's about my corruption.” 

Peridot looked at her then carefully set the movies down and turned towards her, folding her legs. “Very well. Are you still having the fluctuations?” Jasper had previously told her about what was happening with her corruption. 

Jasper nodded. “Yes, but I'm in control. They only seem to come when I'm stressed.” 

Peridot nodded. “Do you want to tell Steven?” 

“Not yet, not unless it becomes a problem.” She wanted to handle this herself instead of putting pressure on others. Besides, if this thing was going to be a part of her now then she would do everything she could to master it. 

Peridot sighed. “He's going to find out eventually. He's very smart.” She rubbed her chin in thought. “Just like how he found out about Lapis.” She covered her mouth immediately after she said it, looking up at Jasper. 

Jasper just looked back at her. Lapis, one of the best and worst moments of her life. She looked at her hand and clenched her fist. “Right, like Lapis.” 

Peridot quickly tried to cover her mistake. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

“Peridot, it's okay. I…” she looked at her, “we should talk about her. She affected both of our lives in such a monumental way before she left us.” It wasn’t an easy topic, but it was one she needed to talk about nonetheless.

Peridot looked down. “Alright, how do you want to start?” 

Jasper wasn't sure where to start so she just did. “Lapis kept me trapped at the bottom of the ocean for months. She was ruthless.” She clenched her fist. 

Peridot listened. “When we were living together she told me a little about this. She said that water was her prison, that she had fused with you to trap you here with her.” 

Jasper looked at Peridot. “She told you that?” 

Peridot nodded. “We lived together for months. It wasn't easy at first. She was withdrawn and didn't trust me. I think she saw me as a part of homeworld, something that scared her…” 

Jasper chuckled. “She hated homeworld. I know because I was in her mind.” She pointed to her own head. “Lapis’ idea of homeworld was a utopia of order and expansion. She didn't realize how much it had changed while she was trapped in that mirror.” 

Peridot furrowed her brows. “What, what was it like back then?” Peridot had never seen what homeworld was like before the rebellion. She was still young by gem standards. She had not been around when Pink Diamond was supposedly shattered. 

Jasper sighed. “I’m not the right person to ask. I don't think I ever really knew it. I emerged towards the end of the war, I fought of course but after the order was given to retreat I was sent to one of the other colonies. It took years before I was recognized and assigned to higher levels. Most of my life has been spent fighting, guarding, and following orders.” Jasper stopped talking. 

“It's not easy, adjusting to a life without orders.” Peridot looked at her hands. “Steven told me about how you showed up and asked Lapis to fuse with you. Why did you want to fuse with her again after what happened the first time?” 

Jasper ran her hand through her hair. “I had never fused before her. I had no idea that it was so exhilarating. For the longest time we were together but of separate minds, each fighting for domination. She held out, she was so strong.” Jasper looked at her arms, remembering the chains and how they had felt. She rubbed her wrist, reminding herself that they were gone. “After time passed things changed, I think… I think she started to give in. She didn't want to be her anymore, she wanted to be Malachite. Once that happened, I, we truly became one. We rose to the surface, we found this island. My memory is a little fuzzy here…” She scratched her head as she tried to recall what happened. “We fought the crystal gems. We lost…” She looked at Peridot. “I woke up in the water. I don't remember how I got there, but I thought.” A few tears dripped down her cheeks. “At first I thought I was trapped again, only this time, I was alone.” The tears started to stream down her face and she put her hand over her mouth to hold back the sobs. 

Peridot listened to her. The moment Jasper started to break down Peridot reached out and touching her arm. “Jasper, it's okay, you're here, you're with me,” she smiled up at her. “You'll never have to feel like a prisoner again.” 

Jasper blushed and looked down at Peridot, studying her face, her eyes. She was so kind and caring. Jasper stopped crying and started to smile just a little. “Peridot, could you do something for me?” She couldn't believe what she was about to do. 

Peridot nodded. “Yes, of course!” 

Jasper’s smile grew and so did her blush. “Could you close your eyes?” 

Peridot tilted her head. “My eyes? Why?” 

Jasper’s blush darkened and she looked away. “I want to try something, something I saw on Steven's television the other day.” 

Peridot nodded. “Very well.” She closed her eyes. “When can I open them?” 

Jasper looked at her again. “Not just yet.” Jasper leaned forward and closed her own eyes as she pressed her lips to Peridot's, kissing her. 

She felt the flinch as Peridot realized what was happening but after a few moments she started to kiss back. Jasper was flying again, and she never wanted to land. 

Peridot pulled back first and when Jasper opened her eyes she saw that Peridot's face had darkened several shades. She cleared her throat. “Thank you.” 

Peridot nodded, not saying anything yet. She looked at her hands and pressed the tips of her pointer fingers together. “That was, um, it was, that is…” 

Jasper touched the side of Peridot's face, making the other jump and look her in the eyes. “It was nice.” 

Peridot nodded. “Yes.” She put a hand on the one Jasper had on her cheek. “How long have you felt this way for me?” 

Jasper blushed. “Well not long. But since we've been living together I've grown closer to you.” She looked into her eyes. “Do you feel the same way about me?” 

Peridot hummed softly in thought. “I believe so. It's all a little confusing.” 

Jasper chuckled. “Yeah, it is.” She kept looking at Peridot. “Do you want to try some more?” 

Peridot blushed darkly. “P-perhaps later?” 

Jasper nodded. “Yeah. We should pick a movie to watch.” She couldn't believe she had done it. Peridot wasn't rejecting her, telling her to leave, she felt elevated, as if a weight had been lifted from her. 

Peridot pulled away, looking at the films. “Yes, right! A movie!” She picked up a film at random and put it in the player then sat back down with Jasper. They sat there quietly as the film started, it was the film about the boomerang blade. They stayed quiet for a while, watching the film. 

Jasper would glance at Peridot throughout the movie. Though she felt incredible she was worried she had scared the other. She tried not to think about that, to just focus on the film. She was far too emotional right now. She didn't need her corruption to start acting up again. 

“Jasper?”

Jasper jumped and looked at Peridot. “What, yes?” 

Peridot kept looking towards the screen. “If Lapis were ever to come back… what would you do?” 

Jasper unconsciously clenched her fists and let out a low growl. “Came back?” 

Peridot looked at her, surprised by the noise she had made. 

Jasper took a moment to calm down. “If she ever came back, I would probably try to kill her.” 

Peridot looked up at Jasper. “You would?” She hadn't expected that answer.

Jasper nodded then let out a chuckle. “It's stupid I know, but I realize now what she did to me, how she abused me and made me feel like nothing. I can't believe I actually wanted to be with her again!” She punched the nearest couch pillow, tearing a hole in it. “No, if I ever met that monster again I would make sure she never forgets me.” Her fingers started to turn blue and sharpen as the corruption emerged once more.

Peridot touched Jasper's arm. “Jasper.” 

Jasper looked at her, remembering the other was there. “I'm sorry.” She pushed the corruption down, relaxing a little.

Peridot shook her head. “It's okay. I understand. We all have people in our lives that we want to punish because of what they did to us. But what would that do? You would just be doing to her what she did to you. Maybe if you ever do meet her again you should try talking first?” 

Jasper scowled and looked away. “I'm not good at talking.” 

“You're talking with me.” Peridot offered as a counter, smiling up at her roommate.

Jasper blushed. “That's different. I like talking to you, you're… nice.” 

Peridot smiled. “I like talking to you too.” She stood up and moved over to kiss Jasper’s cheek. 

Jasper blushed darkly and smiled. “Peridot, there's something else I need to tell you about my corruption.” 

Peridot became more somber. “What about it?” 

“I told you I have it under control, but it's still there. Earlier when I was sparring with Pink, I mean Steven and the crystal gems, I felt it creeping in when I was frustrated. I stopped it from taking over, but I still let just a little bit of it out, I know I shouldn't have but I wanted to.” 

Peridot nodded. “What happened after the sparring ended?” 

“I sent it back.” Jasper looked at Peridot. “I'm not sure if it's good or bad, all I know is that it's part of me now, just like Malachite, just like you.” 

Peridot blushed at her words. “Yes, well if it makes you feel better we can run some tests? Try and discover what is keeping the corruption in you.” Peridot liked performing tests, it was one of her favorite things.

Jasper groaned. “I don't know.” She looked at Peridot. “I'm…” she didn't want to admit it, but she knew she had to, “I'm scared.” 

Peridot hugged her, as best she could. “You don't have to be afraid Jasper. You know that I would never hurt you.” She smiled and lifted the larger gem's head to kiss her briefly. “I care too much for you.” 

Jasper blushed darkly and wrapped her arms around Peridot, pulling the other against her as she claimed her lips in a passionate loving kiss. 

Peridot returned the kiss, running her hands through Jasper’s wild mane of hair. When they pulled back both of them were flustered, blushing, their hair and clothes messed up. They just stared at each other for a moment before one of them spoke.

“The, um, the movie.” Peridot said. 

Jasper nodded. “We should watch it…” Neither of them looked towards the screen. 

Peridot nodded. “Yeah…” 

Jasper chuckled. “Or, we could um, go stargazing?” 

Peridot nodded. “Yes, that.” She didn't pull back, didn't look away. She moved closer and cuddled right up against Jasper's body. “Or we could stay here.” 

Jasper smiled and rubbed a hand across Peridot's back. “That sounds like a good idea too.” She laid down on her side, pulling Peridot against her. “Thank you Peridot.” 

Peridot smiled and closed her eyes. “You're welcome Jasper.” 

They fell asleep there, enjoying the warmth they shared and the care they had for each other. They didn't awaken until the next day. 

Peridot was the first to get up, stretching and yawning before looking over at Jasper and smiling. She pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before standing up and going out to check on the garden. After she walked out of the house she moved towards the garden, but as she moved a shadow fell over her. She looked up, trying to find the source of the shadow, and then she saw it. There up in the sky was the barn, the barn she and Lapis had shared, the one Lapis had taken with her. It was suspended in the air by a collection of water as it had been the last time Peridot had seen it. 

Flying in front of the barn was Lapis, her wings of water spread out as she floated down to the beach. The barn landed with a loud thud, causing a cloud of sand to rise up from where it hit the ground. A few moments later the crystal gems ran out of the beach house, coming to see what had made the sound. 

Peridot watched from the cliff as they went to greet Lapis. But as she watched a bad sensation started to grow in the pit of her stomach. She turned to run back towards the house, maybe if she could prepare Jasper to meet Lapis then the Quartz wouldn't react violently. 

Jasper stood behind her, looking down at the beach with a wide eyed scowl on her face. Peridot stopped when she saw Jasper was standing behind her. She needed to dissolve this situation quickly before Jasper did something rash. 

Peridot gulped and raised her hands in a warding way towards Jasper. “Now Jasper, it’s okay, it's just Lapis, she's not doing anything or hurting anyone.” 

As Peridot spoke blue spots started to sprout up all over Jasper's right arm. Spikes on her shoulder followed. A few more spots appeared on her legs and she grinded her teeth, growling softly. “Lapis.” She started forward. 

Peridot put her hands on Jasper’s Stomach. She tried to stop her but she just ended up being pushed back, her feet dragging in the dirt. “Jasper! Stop! Don't do anything rash please!” 

Jasper looked at Peridot before grabbing her by the back of her uniform and lifting her up with her left hand. Her right arm had nearly doubled in size and was now sporting sharp claws. A few horns were sprouting from her mane of hair and her lower teeth had sharpened into fangs. “Peridot, get out of my way.” She tossed Peridot aside and leapt off of the cliff. 

Peridot managed to scramble over to the edge of the cliff in time to see Jasper flying right at Lapis and to hear her letting out a yell of pure rage right before she impacted, sending up a large cloud of dust. Peridot couldn't see what was happening anymore with the dust. She looked around quickly, spotting the trash receptacle lid she so often used to glide down to the beach and calling it over with her powers. She hopped onto it and floated down, jumping off and running forward to where the crystal gems were gathered, their weapons drawn and ready. 

Pearl looked at Peridot as she came over. “Peridot, what on earth is going on? What was that thing?” 

Peridot frowned. “It's Jasper, she, she wants to hurt Lapis. And…” she debated telling them the rest but decided it was a good idea right now. “And her corruption is still affecting her.” 

Steven looked at Peridot. “What? But the corruption should be gone! Besides she can't hurt Lapis! She's our friend!” He started rushing forward and the others followed, but they stopped when a large orange and blue shape came flying out from the cloud and hit the side of the cliff. Jasper groaned as she impacted the side of the cliff, falling to the ground a moment later. 

Jasper stood up, crouching and growling, spikes decorated her back, both arms had doubled in size and had sharp claws now. Blue spots were more prevalent on her body now. She glared at the rapidly dissipating cloud of sand and dust. “Lapis!”

As the cloud blew away everyone could see Lapis standing in the center, her cheek was scuffed and one eye seemed to be struggling to stay open. She had her arm raised, a collection of water forming a large hand that floated in midair. She was breathing hard. 

Peridot looked from Lapis to Jasper and back again. This was very bad. She looked at the crystal gems, knowing what she had to do. “We need to stop this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I posted the first one I got a couple comments about how Jasper would react to Lapis coming back, that's how she is reacting. I actually wanted to do that so I gave her initial reaction here and when I get the next part done we'll see what happens if the crystal gems can calm both of them enough to actually communicate. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the cute Jaspidot and the emotional sharing. Please tell me what you think, what you liked, and what you're looking forward to in the next chapter. Please feel free to check out my other fics and tell me what kinds of things you would like to see me writing, fandoms, characters, scenarios, etc. Who knows you might inspire my next fic.


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time, time for Jasper to face Lapis, but what's going to happen? Who will win? Read and find out!

Lapis landed on the beach, setting the barn down carefully on the sand. She clutched at the front of her dress. She still wasn't certain that this was the right thing to do, but she had made her decision, and she was going to stick to it. She took a deep breath and started towards the beach house where Steven lived. 

As she moved forward the crystal gems came out, jumping down to the beach and moving towards her. She smiled at Steven as he and the others grew closer. She lifted a hand and waved at them. “Hey.” 

Steven smiled. “Lapis! You came back!” 

Lapis nodded. “Yes, I'm sorry I ever left. I just needed time to think.” 

Garnet spoke first. “So what's your plan now?” 

Lapis let out a breath. “Now? Now I want to stay on earth, and I want to help you to protect it.” She had thought long and hard about this but she had decided that earth was her home and that there were things there that she wanted to protect, even if it was hard to live on she would still do it. 

Steven smiled. “Welcome back Lapis.” 

Lapis smiled. “Thank you, it's,” She stopped talking and looked up as she noticed something flying towards her. The Crystal gems noticed too because they jumped away right before the object landed on the ground in front of Lapis. 

Lapis lifted an arm to shield her eyes from the cloud of dust and sand that flew up. When the sand stopped flying she uncovered her eyes and squinted at the object, trying to figure out what it was. Then it stood up and Lapis froze in realization. 

Standing before her was Jasper, but not the Jasper she remembered. She had spots of blue on her body now, spikes on her shoulders and head, huge arms, and a look in her eyes that filled Lapis with dread. “Jasper? How are you here?” The last thing she knew Jasper had been put into a bubble after being corrupted.

Jasper bared her teeth and growled. “You, you are the reason.” She took a step forward. “You did this to me.” 

Lapis’ instincts took over and she lifted an arm, intending to create a protective barrier, but she was stopped when Jasper grabbed her hand in a bruising grip. She flinched and looked at the other in surprise. “Let me go!” 

Jasper pulled an arm back and punched Lapis right in her face, releasing her arm as she did so. As Lapis flew through the air she flipped over but she managed to stick a landing by using her wings. The entire left side of her face hurt and it was hard to see out of her eye. 

Jasper jumped at her, intending to finish the job. Lapis pulled back her arm, forming a fist out of the water she had and swinging it at Jasper. It hit her right in the chest and she was sent flying through the air, right into the side of the cliff. 

Lapis was breathing hard. How Jasper had gotten like that, and what she was doing here Lapis didn't know, but she understood why she was doing this. Jasper wanted to punish her for what Lapis had done to her. All those months under the ocean, all that time fighting. Lapis regretted it, but she couldn't change her past. She took a stance and prepared to fight, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

The cloud cleared and Jasper stood up, looking more bestial than before. Lapis prepared to meet her but was distracted when she saw Peridot standing among the rest of the crystal gems. She felt a longing to go over and greet her, but she couldn't now. She was so distracted that she barely reacted in time to block the next blow and cringed as it pushed her back through the sand. 

-

Peridot turned to the crystal gems. “We need to stop this.” She looked at them all, waiting for some kind of reaction. 

Pearl was the first to agree. “She's right.” She took a stance with her weapon. “Amethyst, try to talk to Jasper. Steven get to Lapis and make a bubble around her, Garnet we need to work together to try and get Jasper away from Lapis and get her pinned down.” 

Everybody nodded and moved, going to perform their tasks. Peridot touched Pearl's arm. “What about me?” 

Pearl looked at her. “Help Lapis. I see how Jasper looks at you. You might be able to slow her down.”

Peridot nodded and ran to do her part. Pearl joined Garnet and once there was a little distance between Lapis and Jasper they leapt at Jasper and started pushing her back.   
Jasper growled and swiped at the two with her claws, trying to push them aside. “Get out of my way!” she raised both arms and brought them down towards Pearl but Garnet got in the way, crossing her gauntlets to block the blow, struggling under the strength of it. 

“Jasper! You're not thinking clearly! You need to stop now or we'll have to put you down!” Garnet increased the size of one gauntlet and pulled the other back, delivering a punch to Jasper's gut which sent her sliding back across the sand. 

Jasper groaned and grabbed her stomach. The spikes seemed to shrink a bit. “Ow…” she looked up at Garnet, her eyes filled with fury. “Garnet, move, you can't protect her.” 

Pearl stood beside Garnet. “We don't want to protect her, we want to save you!” 

Jasper's eyes darted to each of them, the corruption receded for just a moment until she looked past them and her eyes focused on Lapis again. “I don't care! She deserves this, she deserves to suffer for what she did to me!” The corruption grew stronger, spreading across her body. She charged forward, rolling into a ball and swerving around the two gems before they could react to stop her. She kept rolling, heading right towards Lapis.

Amethyst stood in her way. She slung her whips out, trying to trip Jasper. “Jasper! You need to stop! If you hurt Lapis it won't solve anything! You'll just feel worse!” 

Jasper kept moving forward, ignoring her. She winced as the whips struck her form but didn't stop moving. She needed to do this, needed to crush Lapis, to hurt her. She didn't hesitate as she barreled towards Amethyst. 

Amethyst tried to stand in her way as a final effort to stop her but Jasper just bounced over her and continued towards Lapis. Steven had managed to reach Lapis and had put a bubble around himself and her, but even that would not stop Jasper. She would keep moving, keep fighting until she had crushed her enemy. 

Then Peridot got in her way.

Jasper stopped, coming out of her ball and skidding to a stop in front of the little green gem. She looked at her with her one eye, the other was now replaced by a spike. She looked bestial now, sharp teeth jutted out from her jaw and she hunched forward to stand on four limbs instead of two. She stared at Peridot, feeling a mixture of confusion and pain. 

She stared her down for a few moments before finally speaking. “Peridot, get out of my way.” She surprised herself with how deep and gruff her voice had become. 

Peridot shook her head. “I won't let you do it Jasper. I won't let you hurt yourself like this.” She started forward. “Look at you, look at what you have become.” She looked sad. “You need to stop before you lose yourself.” 

Jasper looked at her and the corruption started to recede. “But, she needs to pay, she needs to understand how she hurt me.” 

Peridot stood close enough to Jasper that she could touch her now. She looked up and shook her head. “No, she understands, she knows she hurt you, and she hates herself for it.” Peridot moved forward and hugged Jasper's arm. “Please stop. I don't want to lose you to corruption.” Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at Jasper. “I love you.” 

Jasper blushed darkly and looked at Peridot, unsure of what to do now. But one thing that she did know was that she didn't want to make Peridot cry. Bit by bit her corruption receded back into her as she came back to herself. Then she looked at Lapis, noticing for once how scared the gem actually looked, and how her face was bruised. Jasper shouldn't have stopped, she was a quartz, she should be doing whatever was needed to win. But she couldn't, she wasn't that person anymore.

The corruption faded, going back deep inside her gem as she knelt, pulling Peridot against her and kissing her as if it was the last kiss she would ever have. Peridot kissed back, wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck and tangling her fingers in her mane of hair. They stayed there for a while until somebody nearby cleared their throat and both pulled away, looking at Amethyst who was smirking and had somehow gotten a camera. 

She lifted it up. “Smile!” The flash was blinding and both gems blushed darkly as they wiped their eyes and looked around at the gems now surrounding them. 

Steven had dissipated his bubble and Lapis stepped forward now. She stood a few feet away, looking at the two as they separated and stood up, standing beside each other and facing her. 

Lapis looked around at the group. "Can we have a moment, please?" 

Everybody looked at each other hesitantly, unsure if they should leave these two together alone. Garnet was about to protest when Jasper looked at her and spoke. 

"It's okay everybody, I promise I won't attack her." She looked at Peridot. "I promise." 

Peridot nodded and squeezed Jasper's hand. "It's okay." She smiled at her and then walked away. The rest of them followed her, going back towards the beach house but stopping at the bottom of the hill. Leaving Jasper and Lapis basically alone.

Lapis looked up at her and spoke. “Jasper…” She bit her lip, like she didn't know what to say. 

Jasper scowled as she looked at Lapis but she was able to keep herself calm by thinking of Peridot and how she loved her. She took a breath and looked at the ground. “Lapis… what you did to me…” This was her chance, to face her, to make her understand, she just needed to get it out. 

Lapis tensed up. “I'm sorry! I was just so angry. I wanted someone to take it out on. You were just the closest person at the time.” She looked at Jasper. “You didn't deserve what I did to you.” 

Jasper was surprised. She would never expect Lapis to be sorry for anything, she knew her, or she thought she did. She slowly moved forward, looking down at Lapis. 

Lapis looked back up at her, fear written on her face. She spoke anyways. “I wish I could take it back, but I know that I can't.” 

Jasper stopped a few feet away looked into her eyes, those deep blue eyes that even now seemed like a mirror's reflective surface. She looked away and spoke. “I don't forgive you for what you did to me. But I promise that as long as you never do something like that to anybody ever again I won't hurt you.” She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. 

Lapis nodded. “I never will. I never want to do anything like that ever again.” 

Jasper nodded and turned away, glancing back. “I know you Lazuli, I know how you think , what you're like. It's not easy, living on earth, but we're here now. Good luck.” 

With that she walked back to the group who all looked up at her as she approached. Jasper's eye was drawn to Peridot. She wanting to grab her and kiss her, but she knew there was something else she had to do first. She walked over to Steven and knelt down. “Steven. Can you get rid of my corruption completely?” 

Steven paused. “I can try, but I don't know if it'll work.” 

Jasper nodded. “I want to try.” She wanted to stop something like this from happening again. She didn't want to admit it but the corruption was affecting her, making her more emotional, angry. It was a disease she needed to be rid of. 

Steven nodded and smiled. "Then I'll help you."

After a short trip Steven and she arrived at Rose's fountain. Jasper carefully lowered herself into the pool and allowed herself to float on the surface of the water, taking a deep breath. She looked up at Steven and nodded. "Do it."

Steven nodded and knelt on the edge, closing his eyes and holding a hand out. He focused and used the strength of the diamond inside him to create a ray of healing light. He pressed a hand to Jasper's gem and directed that energy into her. 

Jasper's entire form glowed brightly and she felt a sensation like burning deep inside of her. It was painful at first but she bore with it and the burning subsided, becoming comforting and soft. It reminded her of the heat from when she first formed out of the kindergarten, that first powerful sensation followed by consciousness. 

As the light subsided she came back to reality and felt different. She got out of the pool and stood up, clenching and unclenching her hands. She closed her eyes and reached deep inside, looking for the corruption. But there was nothing there. She looked at Steven and smiled. “It's gone. I'm sure of it, it's really gone!” She picked up Steven and hugged him.

Steven laughed and hugged back. She pulled back a moment later and set him down. “Where's Peridot? I need to tell her something!”

Steven chuckled. “She's back in the temple.” He and Jasper quickly got to the pad and warped back to the temple where everybody was waiting. They all looked up as they warped in. 

Jasper ran over to Peridot. “No time to talk, need Peridot! See you later!” She picked up the green gem and ran out the door. 

Peridot yelped as Jasper picked her up and clung onto the other. “Jasper! What are you doing?!” 

Jasper smiled and leapt into the air. “Going somewhere private.” 

Peridot just clung onto Jasper and huffed. It was both embarrassing and comfortable being held by Jasper. 

Jasper landed a distance down the beach and set Peridot down. “Alright, now we can talk.” 

Peridot crossed her arms and frowned up at the other. “You could have just asked. You didn't need to grab me like luggage.” 

Jasper smiled. “I'm sorry about that.” She was just so happy. 

Peridot sighed but nodded. “It's okay. But why did you want to speak to me?” A thought occurred to her. “Did the decorruption work?!” She was worried.

Jasper nodded. “Yeah, it did.” She looked at Peridot directly. “I wanted to thank you, for stopping me before.” 

“I needed to. I couldn't let you lose yourself.” She rubbed her own arm nervously.

Jasper looked pensively at the ground. “If you hadn't gotten in the way… I probably would have killed her.” 

Peridot touched Jasper's arm. “I know, that's why I did.” 

Jasper grabbed Peridot's arm and put her other arm under her to lift her up. She smiled at her. “Peridot, I love you.” 

Peridot blushed and smiled back grabbing onto Jasper's cheeks and kissing her. She was ecstatic when Jasper kissed her back. They kept kissing for a while, a long while. 

Finally Jasper pulled back and chuckled. “Somebody was worried.” 

Peridot pinched Jasper's cheek. “I wasn't worried about a clod like you.” 

Jasper winced a little but didn't stop smiling. “A clod like me huh?” She set Peridot down. “Peridot. I want to ask you to do something for me.” 

“We can kiss anytime now Jasper. You don't have to ask.” 

Jasper shook her head. “No, I mean, now that my corruption is gone, I want to try… fusing.” She had been afraid to ask before because she didn't want to hurt the one she loved, but now she wanted to try, to be one with Peridot.

Peridot's brain took a moment to process what the other was saying. When it finally hit her entire face turned dark green. “Oh my stars.” 

Jasper tensed up a bit. “We don't have to of course, I mean it’s a lot to ask and I know you've never done it before, but I just figured I should ask because I really like you, and I know you like me, so I thought maybe you would…” She stopped rambling when Peridot suddenly leapt up and hugged her around the neck. 

Jasper blushed and just kind of looked out of the corner of her eye at the other. “Peridot?” She wasn't certain what to do in this sort of situation. The other wasn't mad at her was she?

Peridot looked at her. “Yes, yes, I want to fuse with you.” 

Now it was Jasper's turn to blush. Her face turned red and she smiled like an idiot before grabbing the other and spinning her around. Laughing and cheering. Peridot held onto her and laughed as well. 

After Jasper finished spinning she lifted Peridot up and kissed her, never having felt so incredibly happy before. Peridot returned the kiss, holding onto Jasper and feeling a strange sensation like none she had ever felt before. 

She opened her eyes to a beach bathed in the light of the afternoon sun. She looked at her hands, all four of them, and realized what had happened. 

“Oh my stars! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have,” she began but another voice interrupted. “No, it's okay, I'm okay.” She hugged herself. "I've got this." She felt safe, whole. She sat there on the beach for a bit longer before she carefully stood, her legs a little shaky, but she was there, she was her. She smiled as she stood at her full height. She carefully moved forward. 

“Fascinating… This is such an amazing sensation the combination of two gems.” She giggled and started running, easily picking up speed and rolling into a ball. She slid to a stop soon enough and looked around. “I wonder how I look.” She spotted a pool of still water and went over to admire herself. 

She was tall, the combination of Jasper and Peridot's tones had created a green-yellow rock. She was dressed in a practical outfit consisting of boots, shorts, and a shirt which left her arms bare. She had on a visor which came down at a point over her gem. Her body was covered in stripes that decorated her skin in distinct patterns. Her hair was crisp and well cut at the top but became more wild as it went down her back, stopping before her waist. The top arms extended from her shoulders and were slightly more muscular that the ones which extended from her mid-torso. 

She knelt down and studied her face, smiling at herself. The visor covered four eyes which were all smiling. “Wow, so this is me huh?” she waved at herself. “But who am I? A peridot and a jasper? What do they make?” As she pondered that question a word came to her and she spoke it out, knowning that it could never be anything else. “Beryl, of course, I'm Beryl.” 

She stood up again and remembered how she had gotten here. “The crystal gems... Should I tell them? Would they understand us? Me?” She began to weigh the options. “If I do tell them I'll need to come up with a strategy, perhaps I could confide in Garnet first? She is the one who is always so interested in fusion.” 

Beryl shook her head. “Stop thinking so hard.” She took a deep breath. “This is me, this is something for Jasper and Peridot.” She nodded to herself. “I am a result of their love.” 

She felt herself blushing and her lower hands went over her mouth. She couldn't believe she had just said that, it was so embarrassing! She uncovered her mouth. “Okay, okay, we should unfuse now.” Her body glowed as the two gems who made her separated and stood unsteadily on the sand. They looked at each other and blushed darkly when their eyes met. 

Peridot spoke first. “That was… different.” 

Jasper cleared her throat. “The other's are probably worried about us. We should head back.” She walked over to Peridot.

Peridot looked up at her and nodded. “Yes.” She smiled at Jasper. “You may carry me if you like.” 

Jasper's face was so red it was like steam was rising from her head. She picked up Peridot and held her close. “Hang on.” She leapt into the air, smiling as she watched the landscape pass her by. 

Peridot held onto Jasper, cuddling against her chest as they flew through the air. They both knew that their lives were going to be changed forever now, but both of them were excited to see what the future would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this before the most recent episodes came out so I'm sticking to this continuity.
> 
> So this is the end of this series. It took me a bit to write because stuff in life has been getting in the way. I hope you liked this ending if you didn't well can't please everybody. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please give kudos and tell me what you thought. Also if you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see me write next please feel free to leave those in the comments below. With new episodes of Steven Universe I'm getting really inspired.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write out an idea for what it would be like when Jasper learned about Pink Diamond's true identity. I hope this at least reflects on some of what she may actually experience in the future. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to share with me your thoughts on the story. I'm curious about what kind of content you guys want to see, more stories like this? Perhaps more fluff or specific interactions between characters? Or perhaps something more risque? Please feel free to tell me what you would like to see in the future.


End file.
